


To the shop and back

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan does the laundry, but Phil needs his jeans.





	To the shop and back

“Dan!” 

“Huh?” Dan said not looking up from his phone. 

“Why did you throw all of my jeans in the wash at one time? I can’t go out in joggers.” 

Dan laughed. “Why not Philly?” 

“You know why.” 

“I do?” Dan said looking over his shoulder to see Phil standing in a pair of low riding black briefs. His fists indignantly on his hips. “I mean I see nothing wrong with what you’re wearing right now.” 

Phil huffed and rolled his eyes, “I can hardly go out to the shop in this.” 

Dan turned fully around, his knees on the cushion. “I mean instead of the shop you could just come over here.” 

“Alright keep it in your pants Howell, you know I was going to get that thing for my video. When did you start the laundry?” 

“About five minutes ago.” 

“By the time they’re done the shop’ll be closed!” Phil said.

“Well, then I guess you might as well come over here then.” Dan shrugged. 

Phil rolled his eyes, and tried not to smile. “You are such a jerk.” 

“Have I been naughty? I might need a spanking.” Dan winked. 

Phil laughed as he walked around the couch, then stood behind Dan who was still on his knees. He put his hands on Dan’s hips and leaned forward to press against him “This what you want?” 

“Yes please.” Dan smirked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Too bad.” Phil let go and walked away. 

“Oi!” Dan called after him. “Where are you going?” 

“I told you. I need to go to the shop.” 

“But you don’t have any jeans.”

“I’ll just wear some joggers. It’s just the corner shop. I know what I’m getting, so I’ll just be in and out.”

“Phil Lester is wearing joggers out in public!” Dan said, following Phil into the bedroom. “Scandalous.” 

Phil rolled his eyes as he dug through the drawer. “Where are my black ones?” 

“You mean these?” Dan said, running his thumbs along the top inside waist of the joggers he was wearing. 

“Why are you wearing mine?”

“They were on the top of the drawer.” Dan shrugged. “Besides they’re comfy.” He wiggled a little. “Wear my grey ones.” 

“I can’t wear those in public.” 

“But why ever not, Philly?” Dan batted his eyelashes. 

“You know why.” Phil said, then growled in frustration. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to.” He grumbled to himself as he pulled them on. He walked over to the mirror to look at himself. 

“You look great.” Dan said, walking up behind him and looked in the mirror too. 

Phil turned slowly, “You can see the outline of my dick so much that you can see where the head starts. I can not wear these out in public.” 

“I don’t see a problem. I don’t know bout you…” 

“I see a problem, I’m pretty sure most of the public would see a problem.” 

“But what a problem to have?” Dan smirked. “Alright fine, why don’t you just put on a hoodie or a long shirt, that way no one will see anything.” 

“Yeah, okay, maybe that’ll work.” Phil pulled a hoodie from the drawer and stood in front of the mirror again. 

“See, not a dick to be seen. Sadly.” Dan said, trying not to laugh.

“Good. I’m going to go. Be ready when I get back. It shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Oh I’ll be ready.” Dan smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

______

Phil was a block away from the shop when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of a pocket. 

Dan: You know I was thinking…

Phil: Do you need something from the shop? 

Dan: Yeah. 

Phil: What is it? I’ll pick it up.

Dan: You there yet?

Phil: Almost. 

His phone buzzed again just as he walked into the shop, he clicked on the text notification and it was a picture; Dan naked in front of the mirror. His back to the mirror and fingering himself. Phil almost dropped the phone. 

Phil: Jesus! 

Dan: Not quite. 

Phil: Why? 

Dan: You said to be ready when you got back. So I’m getting ready.

Phil: I meant to film! 

Dan: kinky 

Phil looked around the shop as if afraid everyone could see the picture. He was basically alone, but he was at the front. He moved to the aisle he was meant to go down. He was incredibly glad he was wearing his hoodie. 

Phil: What is up with you, we never do the nude picture thing. Not anymore. 

Dan: Try not to sell them in the next hour Capital!Lester. 

Phil looked over the shelves quickly and found what he needed. He was just about to head up to the till when his phone buzzed again. He opened it to find another picture of Dan. This time Dan was on his hands and knees, with a purple dildo halfway in his ass. Phil’s heart raced, and his dick that was still slightly hard from the first picture was once again at full mast. 

Phil: DAN! 

Dan: You fucking love it. Hurry up and get home. 

Phil took some deep breaths and thought about the queen on the toilet as he walked up to the front of the shop. He paid as quickly as he could without making eye contact with the middle aged woman who slightly resembled his mother as she rang up his purchase. 

He practically ran home his dick harder than ever by the time he took the stairs two at a time. “Dan! I’m home!” 

“Finally!”

Phil turned the corner into the bedroom to be greeted by Dan on his back fucking himself with the dildo from the picture. “Fuck.” His cock jumped at the sight. 

“Come on Phil, get naked already. I want you to fuck me.” Dan whined. 

Phil dropped the bag from the shop on the ground at his feet. He took two huge steps and was to the side of the bed. He ripped the hoodie over his head and pulled the joggers and his pants down in one movement. He didn’t even bother pulling them off all the way, just kept them around his knees as he climbed on the bed and moved into position between Dan’s thighs. He reached down and took Dan’s cock in his hand. “Fuck you’re so hard. Are you even going to last?” 

“Won’t know until you get in me.” Dan said. 

Phil leaned down, and sucked Dan into his mouth, making him buck his hips. He pushed Dan’s legs up to his chest, so his ass was up in the air. “Fuck look at you.” He said seeing Dan’s hole stretched tight around the toy. “Hold your legs.” Dan grabbed his legs and Phil moved his hands to cup and massage the two perfect mounds of Dan’s ass. “Ready for me?” 

“God yes.” Dan said, his voice shaking. 

Phil pulled the toy agonizingly slow from Dan’s body. “Look amazing like this.” He said, he licked into Dan as soon as he was empty and open for him. 

“Fuck Phil, stop teasing, I need you.” 

“Me teasing? Who was sending pictures.” 

“Please Ph...oh god!” 

Phil slipped three fingers inside Dan and licked around them. He curved his fingers and felt for Dan’s prostate. He rubbed the pad of his fingers over it, and watched as Dan’s balls pulled up tight as his dick twitched and dripped precum continuously. 

“Gonna make me cum.” Dan panted, and tried to pull Phil’s fingers free. 

Phil kept fingering him, massaging his prostate. He let Dan lay on his back again so that he could move to kiss his mouth. He moved his fingers as Dan moaned into the kiss. Dan’s hips rocked, as if he were humping the air. He moved to take his cock in his hand, but Phil stopped him, and pushed his hand above his head. He hovered over Dan, watching “Cum untouched for me.” He breathed, his own cock leaking as he watched Dan writhe under him. Dan moaned and whined his hips canting upward trying in vain to find some kind of friction. 

“Phil...fuck...Phil...please…” He begged, “Please touch me, I need…” 

“You need what?” 

“I fucking just need you to, oh god, fuck-fuck-fuck…” 

Phil pulled his fingers free, and in their place he slid his cock in, fast and hard, Dan’s body jolting with the force of it. “You need this?”

“Yes, god yes…” Dan slammed his feet flat on the mattress in order to lift his hips a little in order for Phil to get a better angle. “Harder, like that, fuck Phil...fuck me!” He was almost yelling, as Phil’s hips pounded into him. 

Dan moved to grab his cock again, but Phil intercepted and pinned both of Dan’s hands over his head. Phil ground his hips into him, pushing in as far as he possibly could. He stilled there, enjoying the feel of Dan flutter and grip around him. He looked down at Dan below him, flushed and panting. His eyes almost black as he looked up at Phil. 

Phil almost growled as he moved to suck and bite at Dan’s neck. His hips moved again, his body an arch over Dan’s, as his elbows dug into the mattress. His eyes moved from Dan’s face to his throbbing cock between them, “Let me see you cum.” Dan groaned, as his cock twitched and cum spurted over his stomach. “There you go, good boy.” Phil said nipping Dan’s neck before he started pounding into Dan again. He let go of Dan’s hands and grabbed his hips.

“Fuck Phil…” Dan said, his body almost limp was jolting with each thrust of Phil’s hips. Dan’s cock still hard bounced between them, he took it in his hand and began to pull. 

“Going to cum again?” Phil panted as he watched Dan jack himself. Dan didn’t speak, just nodded as his hand kept moving. Phil moved, lifting Dan’s legs again, pushing them to his chest. “So fucking hot like this.” 

Dan whined since he could only reach the head of his cock in the new position. Phil batted his hand away and started stroking it himself, pulling it up so it was above Dan’s legs. “Phil...oh god...I’m oh fuck!” Dan came again, this time it hit him under the chin and on his face because of his angle. He licked his lips, as he and Phil locked eyes. 

“So sexy…” Phil slowed his movements, letting Dan’s legs down again. He kept stroking over Dan’s dick as he continued to move inside. He used Dan’s cum to to slick his movements, and Dan began to whine. 

“Phil...fuck...sensitive…” 

“Oh yeah?” Phil smirked, “You know how to make me stop.” 

Dan bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as Phil continued, his hand and fingers still moving over his sensitive dick. He whined but he didn’t say the word. His skin prickled, deep in his cock, his balls. He could feel it in his toes and his fingertips, it was almost too much, almost painful, but also gloriously not. His back arched as Phil’s fingers circled the crown, slowly, he almost cried out. He could feel his eyes start to water, he squeezed them tighter, as he pushed his hips back as if retreating into the mattress. Phil pumped his hips at an even slow pace, Dan knew he was waiting, just keeping himself hard long enough until Dan was ready again. He opened his eyes, to see Phil above him, watching his hand move over his dick. “Fuck me.” 

As soon as he was told, Phil pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in, lowering himself to kiss Dan. He sucked his lips, and licked into his mouth as his hips pumped almost wildly into Dan. “Cum with me.” He said, pulling back so he could grip one of Dan’s hips and his cock at the same time. Dan nodded, unable to speak as Phil continued to wreck him. Finally Phil jolted, and as soon as he did, Dan’s cock twitched as he came once again. Phil pumped his hips slowly a few more times, and finally let Dan’s dick drop.

Dan reached up and pulled Phil down to kiss him, he hummed as they kissed lazily until Phil was pushed out of his body. Phil rolled to his side, and pulled Dan with him. “So did you get it?”

“You know I came.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s temple. 

“I meant from the shop.” 

“Oh, yeah. I got that too.” Phil chuckled, his hand moving lightly up and down Dan’s side. “What got into you today?”

“You did.” Dan said, yawning. He kissed Phil’s chest where his head was resting. 

“I mean, what made you so...frisky?” 

“Frisky?” 

“Yeah. You know, the pictures and the dildo.” 

“Donno. Just was horny. Then you getting all pissed about the jeans, and looking hot in your pants. Then you wore those joggers out in public. The thought of you getting hard in the shop, in those, ugh...was like the hottest thing I could think of.” He moved his hand over Phil’s lower tummy, his fingers brushing through his happy trail. 

“Well it worked.” Phil said, “I definitely got hard at the shop, and of course the shop assistant was the one that kind of looks like my mum.” 

“Oh! Kath 2? How was she?” Dan said, smiling against Phil’s skin. 

“You’re a brat.” Phil laughed, “I couldn’t even look at her! I’m sure she thought I was sick or something.” 

“You loved it though, you haven’t let yourself get that aggressive in awhile.” Dan said, letting his hand wander lower, cupping over Phil’s limp penis, the lower still the cup and massage his balls gently. 

Phil sighed and pressed soft kisses into Dan’s hair. “Sorry, was it too much?”

“No, loved it.” Dan said, shaking his head, his cheek still resting against Phil’s chest. 

“How much you think I could get for those pictures?” 

Dan pushed back laughing, “Don’t even joke, Lester!” He swatted at Phil, “Where’s you’re phone?”

“I mean they could be worth a lot.” Phil said, sliding to get off the bed. 

“Shut up.” Dan laughed. 

Phil pulled his phone from the pocket of his joggers and handed it to Dan. “Delete them if you want. I’ll start the bath for you.” 

Dan took the phone and waited until Phil left the room, instead of deleting the pictures he added one, then followed him into the bathroom. He handed Phil the phone, “Added an ‘after’ shot.” 

Phil looked at the screen, then up at Dan who was stepping into the tub. He moved and grabbed him quickly, stopping him, one foot in the tub one foot outside. Dan chuckled, as Phil’s mouth crashed over his. Phil pulled back, “You’re so fucking sexy, I can’t even handle it sometimes.” 

“Welcome to my world.” Dan said, as he finally lowered himself into the water. “The laundry should be done, want to switch it to the dryer?” 

“Sure, I’ll put in another load. Any requests for dinner?” Phil said as he walked back into the bedroom. 

“Surprise me.” Dan said, laying back against the tub. He let his head rest against the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. 

“I’ll come get you when dinner is here.” Phil said sticking his head back in the bathroom. “Afterwards you want to film?” 

“Sure.” Dan said, his eyes still closed. 

Phil silently knelt next to the tub, leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan’s. “Love you.” 

“Mmm, Love you too.”


End file.
